


Happy Birthday, Severus

by DeviantHufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lingerie, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantHufflepuff/pseuds/DeviantHufflepuff
Summary: Birthday Sex... nuff said
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 18
Kudos: 137





	Happy Birthday, Severus

**Author's Note:**

> So, these are the same character from my Chanukah story. The stories don't need to be read together, but they are both Jewish.
> 
> Sheyna Punim means Beautiful (pretty face is the exact translation)

A knock on his door brought Severus out of his usual melancholy. Like each year, Severus was sitting alone in his room, nursing a generous pour of Ogden's finest, and reading some potions periodicals. It was his own damn fault he felt this way, he just couldn’t bring himself to celebrate his slow march toward death.

“Enter.” Behind the door, Hermione was shaking in anticipation. She and Severus had been dancing around each other for the past month but they had yet to progress. Remembering how sweet he had been on Chanukah still made her blush like a schoolgirl. The way his lips had felt pressed to her forehead and his arms held her softly made her feel precious in a way no one had ever done before.

But he hadn’t moved past that. For about a month he had been nothing but a gentleman; his kisses were sweet and chaste, his hands never strayed from a respectable area. Now, she was sick of waiting, and after a bit of digging she had found out exactly how, and when, she would make her final move.

Looking up from his reading, Severus took in the beautiful woman before him. Her gorgeous curls were dark and wild, framing her face like a halo. The way her dark skin glowed in the candlelight stole his breath away, like the darkest, richest chocolate. He longed to taste her skin, see if it was equally as sweet as the candy, but he feared frightening her.

It didn’t matter that they were colleagues–she had previously been his student, and that made him feel like he needed to restrain himself. He couldn’t fuck this up.

“I know your secret, Severus” Pulling her robes closer around her body, Hermione walked over to where he was sitting. She had hoped to tower over him but even seated, they were almost the same height.

“And what secret is that,  _ Sheyna punim _ ?” He did not know what she had found out, nor if he had done something wrong. But, he knew how much she loved that Yiddish term of endearment, so if he had made some great error, the term might remind her of how great his feelings were for her.

“Is today your birthday, Severus?” She watched as Severus closed his eyes, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips. “When I heard that today was your birthday, I thought ‘no, he wouldn’t just not tell me something so important’ but it seems I was wrong.”

“Darling, I do not enjoy celebrating my birthday. I try each year to avoid this day, so please do not take this as me pushing you out.” It seemed like such an inconsequential thing to him, but he could see where a Gryffindor may see this as a deeply hurtful transgression.

“I understand, but if we aren’t celebrating then I can’t give you your present.” Trying to look as sweet and pouty as she could, she looked at her man, melting him with her puppy-dog eyes.

“If you wish to do something, just the two of us, for my birthday I’m sure I could make some time for that.” Severus never truly ‘smiled’ but a sweet smirk crossed his face. However, that fell into when Hermione dropped her robes to the floor.

The lingerie had been ordered specially to render her man speechless. Tan and black lace encased her breast. The piece itself was plain, but the beautifully embroidered snakes that seemed to be slithering over her body were what left him in awe.

“Happy Birthday, Severus”

To say he had not been expecting that would have been an understatement. He hadn’t thought she was ready for a more physical relationship, nor did he think that was something she would want from him. Maybe after a while, but he did not see himself as someone to be lusted for

“Come here.” Once again, his witch surprised him. He had expected her to sit on the couch next to him, but instead, his sweet, sexy little witch climbed into his lap.

“You do not have to do something you do not want to just because it is my birthday, Love” Merlin, the feel of her skin pressed against him was driving him mad already. Her luscious curves, thick thighs, and heavy breast left him dizzy with need. Her voluptuous arse was rubbing against his cock as she began to laugh.

“I want you, Severus. Each night I hope you will take me and make love to me and when you don’t I go back into my room and imagine what it will be like when you do.” Against her arse, she could feel Severus cock begin to fill out. “I lay in bed and use my hands, imagining they are yours as I play with myself.” Feeling bold, Hermione took his hand and placed it between her legs. “Do you feel how wet I am for you, how badly I want you?”

Like a switch being flipped, all of Severus’ fears dissolved. Now, all he needed to do was give her pleasure as she had never experienced before. He had spent so much time thinking of how they would be together; how she would want to be touched, what words would send her over the edge, what made his woman scream.

His fingers moved over her core, the thin fabric covering her centre was already wet and when he pressed harder against it she moaned in delight.

“Such a pretty little witch, so wet and ready for me.” Bending his head down, Severus licked the shell of her ear. “Good girl.”

Hermione could not hold back the whimpers those words pulled from her. He didn’t even have to try, his voice was pure sin and his words, Merlin, he knew exactly how to use them.

“Oh yes, little witch, I have known for quite some time now how to make you purr. All you want is to be a good little girl for me. A sweet girl for me on my birthday”

“Yes, Daddy”

_ Well, I wasn’t expecting that _ . He had been called many things in moments of passion; Sir, Professor, even Master once. But no woman had ever wanted him to play the role of Daddy before. Maybe they saw him as too caustic or cruel, but the thought of being so caring and attentive to the woman on his lap, sexually and platonically, felt right.

Hermione lowered her head in embarrassment. Never in her life had she been so humiliated. For years she had longed to use that title with a man, but fear or lack of respect had stopped her. Either she felt they would judge her or they were not worthy of such a title. But now, laid out before Severus, she had been unable to control her rouge tongue.

Braced for rejection, Hermione missed the way Severus was smiling down at her. “Such a good little girl, answering her Daddy so sweetly.”

“Really?” Hermione’s voice shook a little, but Severus pushed away all her fears when he leaned down to kiss her. His lips tasted of firewhiskey as they caressed her own. Unlike so many other kisses in her life, he kissed with a talent and finesse that left her breathless. The way his teeth would pull on her bottom lip and his tongue would flick against her own turned her to putty.

Without breaking the kiss, Severus lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Hermione gave no fight to his dominating kiss, simply submitting to his soft control, whimpering and moaning in pleasure with each nip, lick, and suck of her lips.

“Now, baby girl, what was it you wanted to give me for my birthday?” Gently he placed his lady on the bed, taking in the full effect of the lingerie she had chosen. The snakes wrapped around her breasts, looking like they were moments from biting the hardened nipple that poked through the thin fabric. The knickers had snakes as well, guarding the sweet treasure underneath.

“Was it just that you wanted to play dress-up, or was there something else, Princess?” He wanted to hear her beg for his cock, to see her become desperate in her desire to be filled by him.

“I want you to play with me, Daddy. I wanted to give you… my…” Hermione stopped short, not knowing exactly how she wanted to proceed.

“You wanted to give me this?” Severus slid his fingers under the edge of her knickers. Her arousal coated his fingers as he parted and teased her entrance, not yet pressing inside of her. “You can say it, little witch. You wanted to give Daddy your dripping little pussy for his birthday?”

“Yes, Daddy. I want to give you my pussy.” Hermione whined when Severus’ finger left her body only to moan aloud when he brought those fingers to his mouth.

“Later, I will truly taste you, drinking your juices directly from the source. But right now, Daddy needs to be inside of you, baby girl.” With a wave of his hand, they were both naked and he was able to take in every aspect of her beauty.

Dark nipples were prominent peaks on her large breasts, like sweet piles of chocolate meringue and he wondered idly if she too would melt on his tongue. He took one hardened tip into his mouth before switching to the other.

Arching her back into his touch, Hermione moaned unabashedly. Once again, fingers were at her entrance, one long digit entering her drenched core while his mouth continued working on her breasts.

“Daddy needs to make sure you’re ready for his cock. I wouldn’t want your sweet little pussy getting hurt.” Merlin, she was tight around his finger. He could feel her walls pulsing around him as his single finger worked in and out of her. He quickly added a second, then a third.

Breathing heavily, Hermione let herself go, the only thing on her mind was Daddy. His fingers brought her closer to bliss with each thrust, his tongue and teeth on her sensitive breasts, and the way he spoke as he moved between her nipples.

“You’re squeezing my fingers so tightly, baby. Are you going to be a good girl for Daddy and come on his fingers?”

“Yes, Daddy! I want to be your good girl!”

“Then, come. Come for Daddy.”

It took only a few more thrusts before Hermione was pushed over the edge, soaking his hand with her juices and clenching around his fingers. He gave her no time to recover, thrusting his cock inside of her while her walls were still shuddering.

“Merlin, baby girl. You feel like heaven wrapped around my cock.” Unable to truly come down from her orgasm, Hermione writhed beneath Severus, feeling deliciously overstimulated and unable to say anything but the word ‘Daddy’ over and over again.

He didn’t know what the plea was, but from the way she was rocking against him each time he thrust his cock deep inside of her, he felt certain he was bringing her to the edge once more. The way she cunt was pulsing around him was driving him mad, he had never felt anything this delicious.

“That’s it, little witch. Do you like having Daddy’s cock deep inside your sweet little cunt?” He could feel that he wouldn’t last much longer inside of her, his usual composure slipping away the moment he was sheathed inside her perfect little pussy.

“Yes, Daddy! Fuck me harder please, Daddy! I want to come on your perfect cock! I want you to fill me up, Daddy!” She could not control the words spilling from her lips, her body knew what she needed and was unashamed to beg for it, even if her mind would later disagree with her wanton display.

Severus moved with vigour, fucking her as hard and fast as he could, desperate to feel her pussy milking his cock as they came together. “Come for me, baby girl. Come around Daddy’s cock.”

Her walls squeezed around him as the two fell into ecstasy. The feeling of Severus painting her pussy with his come prolonged her pleasure, knowing his release would be dripping from her cunt made her feel deliciously dirty and sexy.

With laboured breath, the two came down from their incredible high and Severus pulled out, leaving a sticky trail down Hermione’s thigh. Reaching for his wand to clean her up, a hand grasped his wrist.

“Leave it, we can clean up in a shower later.” Hermione pulled Severus down onto the bed and nestled into his chest, feeling warm, and safe, and satisfied.

“So, I must say I did not expect how the night would go, but this may be the very best birthday I have ever had.”

Her responding giggle was like music to his ears. His strong sexy witch had given him everything his needed and more.


End file.
